Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A distributed application may include various tasks. A distributed environment may include distributed nodes, each of which may be configured to execute one or more of the tasks. For each task in the distributed application, a controller may assign the task to multiple homogenous nodes capable of executing the task. Having homogenous nodes executing the same task may provide redundancy. However, homogenous nodes may be susceptible to similar faults, thereby negating any potential increase in reliability afforded by the redundancy.